(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
These days, it is possible to physically or virtually provide plural communication interfaces to an image processing apparatus, such as a printer or a scanner, and to connect these communication interfaces to different communication networks.
In an image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction device, including plural communication interfaces, it is sometimes desired that the communication interfaces be connected to communication networks to which different ranges of users are allowed to access. For example, the following case may be considered. In a public place, such as a school or a public office, one communication interface of an image processing apparatus is connected to an intranet used by specific users, such as members of a public institution, while another communication interface is connected to a global internet protocol (IP) network that general users can access, thereby allowing general users to utilize the image processing apparatus.